1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock assembly, and more particularly to a lock assembly with a flexible cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
The closest prior arts of which the applicant is aware are disclosed in the following documents:
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,679 to Zane et al., filed on Jun. 26, 1995; PA1 (2) U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,043 to Hwang, filed on Sep. 5, 1995; PA1 (3) U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,765 to Hoisington, filed on Mar. 8, 1994; PA1 (4) U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,451 to Phifer, filed on Nov. 30, 1993; PA1 (5) U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,207 to Ylven, filed on Jul. 25, 1989; PA1 (6) U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,464 to Kuo, filed on Apr. 11, 1989; and PA1 (7) U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,916 to Pender, filed on Mar. 26, 1977.